Como un libro abierto
by Kira Mirai
Summary: Kurogane sospecha de que algo malo esta ocurriendo con Fai. Cuando lo confronta se da cuenta que es el problema era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, ¿podrá ser capaz de ayudarlo a superar sus inseguridades? One-shot AU. KuroFai. Yaoi. (Mal resumen, buena historia. ¡Eso espero! ¡Dejen reviews!)


AU. Relación pre-establecida. Kurofai.

Quizás un poco OOC, ustedes díganme. Pero sean buenos, es mi primera historia, ¿siiii?

Descargo de responsabilidad: Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece y mucho menos los personajes usados para este fic. ¡Ellos son de las Clamp!

* * *

 **~Como un libro abierto~**

Después de todo este tiempo, Kurogane se enorgullecía al pensar que podía leer a Fai como un libro abierto,.. la mayoría del tiempo. Fai nunca iba dejar de ser intrigante y tener secretos porque de otra forma no sería Fai, pero cuando se trataba de adivinar su estado de ánimo él era un experto.

Podía saberlo porque el rubio se movía y actuaba al ritmo de sus emociones. Cuando estaba muy feliz el saltaba, bailaba, tarareaba, haría de todo para trasmitir al mundo su buen estado de ánimo; cuando estaba triste el haría lo mismo pero estaría bañado de una falsedad que sería evidente al cabo de unos minutos de prestar verdadera atención, en cambio, cuando estaba muy triste no tendría la energía necesaria para fingir ser feliz y se encerraría así mismo de todo y todos, de una forma dolorosa de ver, como si el consideraría su tristeza algo contagioso o vergonzoso y no quería que nadie se acercara.

Por suerte, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Fai había derramado lágrimas de tristeza y esta noche no parecía ser la ocasión.

Según su propia experiencia, Kurogane podría decir que el rubio estaba,.. nervioso, preocupado, inquieto por algo, ¿que es lo que podría preocuparlo? Muchas cosas. A pesar de su actitud habitual despreocupada, estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse de cosas que hasta no tenían que preocuparle.

Ahora lo único que tendría que hacer era averiguar cuál era el problema y tratar de solucionarlo.

-.-

Kurogane marcho hacia la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta viendo al mago abrir el horno y poner una placa con masa de galletas de chocolate, con su cabello recogido y vestido con un ridículo delantal de volantes sobre su ropa de casa. Su ropa de casa consistía unos shorts cortos y una de sus camisas, por supuesto.

Cuando Fai finalmente se dio cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió _(Falsamente.)_ y alegremente _(Que no.)_ brinco hacia él, exclamando lo feliz que estaba por verlo _(Esperaba que eso era cierto)._ Kurogane, siendo un hombre que no le gustaba dar rodeos, decidió ser directo:

\- ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado ahora? -Cuestiono y si sonó un poco duro, era porque le exasperaba ver lo fácil que aun podía seguir esbozando tan hipócrita sonrisa alegre. En su opinión, el más pequeño atisbo de una sonrisa del rubio era hermoso mientras era sincera, no es que el diría eso en voz alta.

\- Nada, Kuro-rin, ¿que te hace pensar que estoy preocupado? -Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido mientras pasaba a la mesada a limpiar el lio que había hecho, que no era mucho, Fai era un cocinero muy pulcro.- ¿Quieres unas galletas? Toma las que quieras, planeo hacer más. -Dijo evidentemente tratando de cambiar el tema, enseñándole la mezcla de masa sobrante.

\- Lo sé, eso que tienes ahí va a ser la séptima tanta de galletas. -Respondió viendo como Fai daba un vistazo sorprendido a la mesa, donde efectivamente había un centenar de galletas, como si no se habría percatado de que había hecho tantas y había estado encerrado en la cocina por más de dos horas.- ¿Y me preguntas porque? Dudo mucho que tus antojos por lo dulce te hayan llevado a tal extremo, así que dime, ¿cual es el problema?

\- No es nada. -Aseguro Fai pero sus ojos evitaban los suyos, y Kurogane ya sabía que eso era una gran mentira.

\- Fai.

\- ¡No es nada, enserio! -Se apresuro a decir, jugando inconscientemente con las mangas de la camisa manchándolas con un poco de harina. No es que importara, el solo hecho que Fai estuviera alzando la voz significaba que estaba entrando en pánico y entonces solo necesitaría un empujón para finalmente hablar.- ¡Yo.. hice estos porque planeaba darles a mis estudiantes mañana! ¡Debido a que.. s-servirá para la explicación del próximo tema que vamos a abordar en ciencias! Sí, eso es, es por eso. -Dijo sonando orgulloso y aliviado, como si el haber armado dicha mentira había resuelto sus problemas.

Hubiera sido una buena excusa, si solo hubiera tenido algo en cuenta.

\- Pero hoy es viernes, idiota.

\- ¡A-Ah! -Y entonces rio nerviosamente, tirando de un mechón de pelo suelto probablemente para apurar a su cerebro en pensar alguna otra excusa rápido.- ¿Dije estudiantes? Quise decir, para.. mis compañeras.. del gimnasio.., como incentivo.. para.. entrenar más duro. -Concluyo diciendo, pero hasta él sabia que eso no era creíble. Él ni siquiera iba a un gimnasio, después de todo, con su figura ¿para que necesitaría ir a uno?

\- Siéntate. -Ordeno con firmeza, y Fai se sentó en la silla más cercana con un aire a resignación. Luego de asegurarse que no intentaría escapar, Kurogane fue al otro lado de la cocina por una silla y regreso para colocarla frente al rubio y sentarse.- Habla.

\- No es.. No es nada importante, tu.. seguramente pensaras que es algo tonto, yo no quiero.. molestarte, y si.. Y ¿si mejor hablamos de otra cosa.., Kuro-chii? -Propuso incómodamente, sus pies chocando con las patas de la silla y sus manos fuertemente apretadas en su regazo. Kurogane le dio una mirada de incredulidad y cierta irritación, y el rubio suspiro resignado. Se tomo un tiempo para coger animo y finalmente pregunto.- ¿S-Soy.. soy feo?

\- ¿Qué? -No es que el no haya escuchado, el lo hizo, solo que no podía creerlo.

\- Te pregunte si soy feo, quiero decir, ¿soy alguien atractivo? ¿Luzco "agradable a la vista" para ti? -Reformulo desesperado por una respuesta, pero Kurogane solo podía mirarlo consternado. El rubio frunció el seño ante el silencio, cada segundo más dolido.- ¿Por qué no estás respondiendo? Te prometo que no me enojare contigo si me dices que no, solo quiero que seas honesto conmigo.

\- Y-Yo, espera, ¿qué?.. -Finalmente reacciono cuando detecto la creciente acumulación de humedad en sus ojos y el tono de derrota.- ¿Enserio estas preguntándome esto?

\- ¡Si, y tu aun no me respondes! -Exclamo reincorporándose de un salto, señalándolo acusadoramente.- ¡Entiendo que quieras ser amable, pero ya no tienes que mentirme más!

Fai entonces se quito el delantal de un tirón y, en su camino a la salida, lo arrugo y lo arrojo al suelo.

\- ¡Oi, oi! ¡Espera un poco! -Dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie y logrando atajar su delgada muñeca.- ¿A qué te refieres con mentir? -Pregunto tratando de alcanzar ver el rostro del rubio, que estaba retorciéndose para huir.- Yo nunca te he mentido.

\- ¡Si lo has hecho! -Replico finalmente volteándose a verlo, con los ojos aun llorosos.- ¡D-Dijiste que era hermoso, y que te gustaba mi cuerpo, y mis ojos, y mi cabello, y.. era todo mentira! -Continuo usando su mano libre para acertar unos débiles puñetazos en torso musculoso del pelinegro, pero cuando eso no dio resultado cedió al temblor de sus rodillas cayendo pesadamente al suelo.- ¡porque soy horrible y tu solo estabas sintiendo lastima por mi!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Fai! -Exclamo no sabiendo si sentirse preocupado o molesto, soltando su muñeca para colocarse de cuclillas frente al rubio.- ¡Nunca he sentido lastima por ti y realmente, realmente.. ! -Su timidez salió a flote a pesar de su frustración, sonrojándose y perdiendo su tono.- t-te.. encuentro muy atractivo.. -Pero el rubio solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación, no queriendo escuchar.- ¿Que es lo que se te ha metido a la cabeza ahora? -Pregunto tras un resoplido, lentamente apropiándose de las manos del rubio y comenzando a apartarlas.- ¿Porque piensas que eres horrible o algo así? ¿Acaso he hecho o dicho algo que te haga pensar eso? -Cuestiono en un tono más suave, sujetando las muñecas del rubio con una sola mano y usando las otras para limpiar sus mejillas húmedas.

El rubio hipo y sollozo a través de su angustia, pero después de un minuto negó con su cabeza y dijo:

\- Tu.. no, pero.. ellas dijeron..

\- ¿Ellas quienes? -Pregunto Kurogane en un gruñido, ahora interesado al saber que el origen de las lágrimas del rubio tenían rostro y nombre.

\- Las mujeres,.. las mujeres del gimnasio al que voy. -Respondió manteniendo la mirada baja.

\- ¿Vas a un gimnasio? -Cuestiono parpadeando sorprendido.- ¿por qué no sabía nada de-.. ? -Kurogane se detuvo así mismo, diciéndose que no era el momento.- ¿Sabes qué?, no importa. ¿Que fue lo que ellas te dijeron? -Pregunto aunque ya tenía una idea.

Fai soltó un suspiro tembloroso, saco sus muñecas del ahora flojo agarre del pelinegro, y se cruzo de brazos, para encogerse aun más en su lugar.

\- Dijeron que estaba muy mal que me viera así siendo un hombre, que era muy escuálido y débil, y yo.. -Kurogane sabía que debía guardar silencio y esperar a que termine, aunque le enfureciera la sola idea de que alguien haya dicho algo así a **su** rubio.- al principio no les hice caso, pero luego comenzaron a hablar de como mi cabello era feo y mis ojos eran extraños, yo intente decirles que los tenia así por un accidente en el trabajo, pero ellas no me creyeron y me dijeron que eran horribles como las de un monstruo. -Dijo todo esto ultimo rápidamente, deteniéndose para tomar aire al final y tratar de no quebrarse para poder continuar.- Yo les dije que se callaran y.. que al menos yo con todos mis defectos tenía un novio, uno que me quería y entonces.. -Fai levanto la mirada para ver al pelinegro por un instante y el no pudo reprimir mas las lagrimas.- y e-entonces comenzaron a decir cosas terribles de nosotros y.. de ti, que tu realmente no me querías, que estabas conmigo por lastima, que todas las cosas lindas que me dijiste eran mentiras. Y no pude evitar pensar que tal vez,.. tal vez..

Kurogane quería ir a la caza de unas "brujas" en estos momentos pero sabía que su prioridad era consolar al rubio, cuya auto-estima nunca fue la mejor y menos con un tema tan delicado. Había luchado duro para que Fai lograra aceptarse así mismo tal como es y convencerlo de que podía confiar en la gente, permitirse vivir feliz y apoyarse en su amor cuando lo necesitara, pero a veces sus inseguridades podían mas con él y el pelinegro sabía que debía encargarse de apartarlas.

\- Ven aquí, idiota.

Lo arrastro a su cuarto compartido, frente a la pared donde se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo.

\- Mira allí. -Ordeno pero Fai alzo la mirada para verlo confundido.- Allí. -Dijo girando su rostro hacia el espejo por el mentón y manteniéndolo ahí un momento, por si este apartaba la mirada.- ¿Quieres saber lo que veo yo? -Pregunto Kurogane en su oído.- Veo a un idiota que se dejo engañar por unas mujeres celosas. -Contesto a pesar de la falsa de respuesta. Sintió a Fai querer girarse, pero lo sostuvo pasando un brazo por su cintura delgada.- Celosas de este idiota, que es **mi** idiota, que puede no tener un cuerpo muy fuerte pero valla que es flexible y ágil, y realmente sexy así como esta y quizás también con un par de kilos más. Dios sabe que ser tan esbelto no puede ser tan saludable, pero hablaremos de eso luego. -Dijo y pudo ver al rubio parpadear con sorpresa.- Tu cabello, largo o corto, no me importa, podría pasar todo el día tocándolo porque me encanta, pelo por pelo, de raíz a punta. -Continuo usando su mano libre para acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo como el rubio se estremecía en sus brazos.- Y que si tus ojos son extraños, yo no voy a mentir, lo son, pero eso no es necesariamente malo, son diferentes y algo que no mucha gente tiene la suerte de ver, enserio. -Kurogane asomo su rostro por encima del hombro del rubio, para ver directamente a los amplios ojos zafiro y dorado, un poco rojizos del llanto, pero igual de hipnotizantes como siempre.- Yo no creo que jamás he visto unos ojos tan hermosos. -Dijo y Fai ahogo un suspiro, permitiéndose recargar su peso contra el cuerpo tras el.- Si aun te sientes inseguro yo podría seguir, podría hablar durante horas porque me encanta todo en ti. -Entonces el pelinegro lo rodeo con sus amplios brazos, recargando su mentón sobre la coronilla del rubio. Una feroz y confiada sonrisa puesta en sus labios.- Desde lo fácil que tus mejillas se ruborizan, lo delicado y suave que se siente tu piel bajo mis dedos, hasta lo mucho que estas caderas me enloquecen. Pero tienes que saber que no es debido a eso que te amo, Fai. -Dijo y Fai, en señal de estar recuperando su ánimo, dio un resoplido incrédulo.

\- Bueno, tal vez un poco, no hay que ser hipócrita. -Kurogane admitió, soltando un resoplido.- Pero yo te amo mas por ser quien eres, por tu estúpido optimismo, por cómo es que enseñas con tanta pasión a los niños, la manera en que me demuestras tu amor, incluso la manera en que enfrentas tus problemas o cuando los evitas, la desinteresada forma en la que siempre te preocupas por los demás antes de ti mismo, como bailas, como ríes y sonríes, como me das apodos estúpidos, tu forma de cocinar, tu baja-autoestima, la manera en cómo me mientes, como me provocas, cada virtud y defecto que tienes. -El rubio aun en sus brazos, se giro para quedar frente a frente, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca reseca, esperando con expectación a que continuara.- Yo no solo te amo a pesar de ellos, te amo por ellos y más.

Fai guardo silencio un minuto, tratando de procesar en su mente cada palabra dicha, y cuando finalmente se sintió listo, solo pudo articular una palabra.

\- Bésame. -Pidió suplicante, pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello del pelinegro para atraerlo hacia él.

Kurogane no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo a sus labios, ambos compartiendo un beso apasionado por el mayor tiempo posible, antes de separarse levemente.

\- ¿Alguna otra petición mas? -Pregunto el pelinegro burlonamente y Fai esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Por favor, no dejes de amarme. -Pidió apretando su cuerpo aun mas contra el otro, susurrando sus palabras a solo milímetros de unir sus labios.

\- Nunca. -Respondió volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre sí, para compartir el segundo beso de una larga noche por venir.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se que el titulo probablemente no es bueno, yo no sirvo para eso, pero es la frase que me inspiro a hacer este pequeño one-shot. ¡Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!

¿Info? ¡Visita mi profile!

~Kira Mirai


End file.
